


Mistletoe Magic

by damonsgirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: its Christmas eve at a party on Hogwarts reunion, when Severus spots a new face enter the great hall,  he approaches her, they end up stuck under Mistletoe.  Having to kiss. Leading to a relationship between both of them. Later on harry after asking Pansy to dance gets stuck under their own Mistletoe.  Loving magic they share their own kiss.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	Mistletoe Magic

Title: Mistletoe Magic   
Author: Damonsgirl23   
Pairings: Severus/Acantha Rayne Harry/Pansy  
Prompt: “I love magic", “Mistletoe kisses"  
Word count: 607  
Rating: T  
Warning: none  
Summary: its Christmas eve at a party on Hogwarts reunion, when Severus spots a new face enter the great hall, he approaches her, they end up stuck under Mistletoe. Having to kiss. Leading to a relationship between both of them. Later on harry after asking Pansy to dance gets stuck under their own Mistletoe. Loving magic they share their own kiss.   
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters nor am I making money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time. The story and plot are my own.   
Author’s notes: this story is written for the fairest of rare contest and Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon   
Severus is a chaperon in tonight’s dance becoming bored with boredom and jealous of others. He than hears everyone quiet, along with the whole great hall.   
He turned to look and sees a young woman with long black hair down in a braid with a silver crown. Red lips, and a black and red strapless gown, he finds himself intrigued by her and interested to get to know her.  
He walked towards her just as he seen her turn to look at him with a smirk that turned into a smile. Thinking she is interested in him to, when he is next to her he realized both him and her could not moved, sighing in frustration he looked up noticing the magician Mistletoe.   
He turned to her and said,  
“I’m sorry your stuck with me miss…”  
“Acantha Rayne, and I’m not, I’ve been hoping to get your attention, and be near you, all night. I find you very attractive, and really want to be you!”  
“Well Acantha I’m flattered, I’ve been looking forward to being in your presence your very intriguing, and you have attracted the attention of everyone in this room. But now will it be rude of me to kiss you.”  
“No it will not!”  
He leaned towards her grabbed her in his arms to pull her close to hold her and gave her a kiss. Letting the Mistletoe free them. Once their free he said.   
“would you care for a dance?”  
“my pleasure!”  
Later in the evening Harry approached Pansy, wanting her attention, to ask out and to dance, he got up the courage to walk to where she is, seeing her turn to look at him with a smile that turned into smirk.  
Harry stood in front of her as he said,   
“Would you go out with me, and for a dance Pansy?”  
“um sure Harry!”  
“Alright!”  
He held out his hand for her, she took it and they started to dance. After a couple of dances they left the dance floor, where both stepped into the entrance of the great hall where ta Magical Mistletoe appeared above them. Making them stuck in their spot.   
“well isn’t this um neat!”  
“I guess!”  
“were stuck here due to magic, I love magic, but sometimes I hate magic.”  
“I know it can be horrible sometimes but also good as well.”  
“yep but also exciting I get it harry, but still horrible and nightmares to come.”  
“that is why I hate and love it both times Harry!”  
“your not alone on that Pansy!”  
He grabs her hand leans towards her to kiss her, she nervously kisses him back causing them to be free from the spell of the Mistletoe. Both smile they pull apart from each other, hold hands walking back into the great hall as a couple showing their love not only for each other but for their friends and loved ones.


End file.
